The invention relates to a process for reducing fogging due to plasticizers in plastics.
It is known that plasticizers in plastics cause fogging, as can be observed for example on the insides of windows in cars which have interior fittings made of plastic (e.g., dashboards), when they are steamed up.
Polymer plasticizers, e.g. polyesters of phthalic acid or adipic acid (e.g. Ultramoll.RTM. I, II or III), and the highly technical production thereof, have been known for a long time. They are used in various known applications which are typical of plasticizers (e.g. calendered PVC films). Using these polymer plasticizers always creates problems, when more exacting requirements are made on plasticizers with regard to fogging, such as in the field of films for vehicles. The fogging nature of the monomer and polymer plasticizers used, particularly with PVC coats, which are produced after the slush-moulding process, still remains a problem for the automobile industry confronted with these requirements.